emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabby Thomas
Gabrielle Bernice "Gabby" Thomas is the daughter of Bernice White and Ashley Thomas, is the older half-sister of Arthur and Dotty Thomas. Storylines 2001-12 Gabby was born into controversy, as no one had any idea whether Ashley or Bernice's former lover Carlos Diaz was her biological father. Tests soon proved Ashley's paternity. He and Bernice reconciled, but Bernice struggled with motherhood, a struggle which made her leave the village when Gabby was just a few months old. Ashley lived as a single father for several years, until he began dating Laurel Potts, finally marrying her in 2005. Laurel became the primary maternal figure in Gabby's life, and Gabby also gained more additions to her family with the arrivals of grandfather Sandy Thomas, cousin Jasmine Thomas, and in 2007, a half-brother, Daniel Thomas. Gabby's life was thrown into turmoil when Daniel died several months later, and Laurel and Ashley were torn apart over the news that Arthur Doland was actually their biological son, switched at birth. Gabby felt ignored, and began acting out after seeing her parents in constant conflict. After Arthur became a part of the family, things settled down. 2012-15 More turmoil hit the family in 2012 when Laurel broke up with Ashley due to his abuse of Sandy. She eventually began dating Marlon Dingle, while Ashley eventually became homeless. Gabby lashed out at Marlon. Further complicating matters was the return of Bernice after a decade away, now wanting to spend more time with Gabby. As a result the family splintered between Laurel, Bernice, and eventually Ashley's new relationship with Harriet Finch. Gabby became a vegetarian, although she confessed to Ashley that she did this partly to annoy Bernice. In 2015, Gabby was traumatised when a drunken Laurel picked her up from school, calling her a "bitch," and later, erroneously telling her Ashley had died after a car accident. Bernice began dating, and later married, Lawrence White, delighting Gabby, who saw the perfect opportunity for lots of expensive presents. She and Bernice moved into Home Farm, where Lachlan White roped a guilt-ridden Gabby into a revenge plot against Eric Pollard. As the year closed, Ashley began trying to spend more time with her, and reconciled with a now-recovering alcoholic Laurel. 2016-17 In 2016, Gabby was upset to learn Ashley had dementia. Gabby posted a sex tape of Dan and Kerry Spencer causing them to be very embarrassed and Gabby was forced to clean the salon. Also after Bernice refused to do Gabby's eyebrows Gabby drew an hideous Scouse brow in permanent marker. Gabby became rebellious and started drinking. This was revealed after Ashley found vodka in a water bottle and blamed it on Laurel causing the pair to fall out. Gabby had to clean the pub as punishment. Gabby later developed feelings for Jacob Gallagher and on their first date she told him about what her and Lachlan did to Eric and Jacob got angry and told Gabby to leave before telling David Metcalfe and Leyla Harding. David then confronted Gabby, Lachlan and their family. Jacob managed to stop David from calling the police but Lawrence took the matter of punishment into his own hands. Gabby and Jacob later made up and after convincing Jacob to steal alcohol from the shop they head down to the pavilion to play and drinking game before sharing a kiss. Eric later sees Gabby stumbling up Main Street and finds Jacob's phone by the bottle. Gabby is grounded by Laurel and Ashley and Jacob and Gabby aren't allowed to see each other. Gabby befriends Liv Flaherty as Gabby takes Liv to town to get school clothes. After something Liv's half brother Aaron Dingle says about Liv having crush on Jacob, Gabby is horrible to Liv because she thinks she has a crush on Jacob. They make up and hang out at Home Farm lot. Liv then tells Gabby about messages of hate she's been getting from someone pretending to be her dead father Gordon Livesy. The day before Gordon's funeral, Liv and Gabby hold a house smashing party at Gordon's house which was left to Liv to express how much they hate Gordon after raped Aaron numerous occasions. Bernice and Chas Dingle drag them home. Gabby is sick on Bernice's shoe as she is drunk. In early July 2016, Jacob and Gabby went round to Mulberry Cottage and got drunk by drinking far too much vodka. Jacob pulled a condom from his bag. They nearly went upstairs and had sex but got caught in the act by Laurel. An angry Laurel dragged them both round to Home Farm and told David Metcalfe and also Leyla Harding to meet her there. Bernice laid down the law to both off them. She said that they are only allowed to see each other at school, they are no longer allowed to chat with each other over the Internet and the are not allowed to go out together again. Jacob tells Leyla that he got the condom from David's wallet, so she has a look in his wallet and pulls out six condoms. Then Gabby revealed to everyone that Laurel hurt Jacob by showing everyone that Jacob has bruises on his arm. In September 2016, Gabby's younger sister Dotty was born. Laurel discovers Gabby has been bunking off school to see Ashley at the day care centre and Gabby and Laurel talk to each other. Gabby and Liv steal alcohol from the village hall. Gabby and Liv skip school and a drunk Gabby streaks across the cricket pavilion field with Liv filming and sending the video. Gabby collapses at home and is taken to hospital with suspected alcohol poisoning, but is later sent home. Gabby is bullied online because of the video. Laurel tells Gabby and Arthur that they are looking at full time care for Ashley following a stroke he has, which upsets Gabby, but she decides to make Christmas special for Ashley. Gabby looks after Ashley on her own and she fails to realise that Ashley needed to use the toilet. Ashley's carer, Will, tells Gabby that Ashley is getting worse and Gabby promises to tell Laurel, however Gabby lies and tells Laurel that Ashley had a good day. When Will is ill, Gabby is forced to look after Ashley and Dotty, and Laurel is angry with Laurel when Ashley is found alone after Gabby had to change Dotty, but they make up. Laurel decides to move Ashley into full time care, upsetting Gabby and Arthur. Gabby accompanies Laurel to take Ashley to his care home and Laurel reassures Gabby she can still live with her as she still sees her as her daughter. Gabby is hurt when she visits Ashley with Laurel and Arthur and sees Ashley with a woman he has developed a bond with, but Laurel reassures her. Gabby and Liv skip school with two of their schoolmates, Josh (Conner Chapman) and Jamie (Jake Heyward) and Gabby has sex with Josh. Laurel slaps Gabby when she finds out Gabby and Josh had sex in her and Ashley's bed. Bernice finds out about Gabby having sex from Liv, and confronts her and Laurel. Gabby reveals that she is being bullied online over it and Laurel defends her actions. Laurel takes her and Arthur out of school on compassionate leave. Ashley is diagnosed with pneumonia when he coughs up blood and Laurel is told that Ashley is not responding to treatment and that the family should start saying goodbye, which she tells Gabby and Arthur. Laurel brings Ashley home for his final days. Gabby stays with Bernice, struggling to come to terms with that Ashley is going to die, and with Bernice's support, Gabby goes to see Ashley. Gabby tells Ashley how much she loves him. Gabby wants to say goodbye to Ashley, but he passes away before she can. Gabby blames Bernice for her not being able to say a final goodbye to Ashley, but Diane encourages Gabby to make up with Bernice. Bernice plans to visit Dee Dee and Gabby and Bernice talk to Laurel about Gabby going too. Gabby explains she needs to get away and Laurel gives her blessing. Arthur overhears Laurel and Douglas talk about Gabby going away. Arthur is upset with Gabby and thinks Dee Dee will take his place, but Gabby reassures him that won't happen. Bernice returns from Australia and tells the family that Gabby has decided to stay in Australia with Charlie and Dee Dee and tried to tell Laurel. 2017 Before Gabby is due to return home from Australia, Laurel is upset that Gabby wants to live with Bernice when she is back and confides in Gabby's aunt, Nicola King (Nicola Wheeler), that she feels as if she is losing Gabby. Gabby returns home with Bernice and she questions Bernice's rudeness towards Emma Barton (Gillian Kearney) when she welcomes Gabby home. At her welcome party, Laurel gives Gabby a family heirloom and Bernice and Laurel make excuses to why Gabby cannot watch videos of Ashley, which were destroyed by Emma. Bernice tells Gabby the reason there was an atmosphere with Emma is because Ashley witnessed Emma on the bridge during a car crash and Arthur watched a video with Ashley confronting Emma, which she destroyed. Gabby warns Emma to stay away from her family and comforts Laurel. Emma blames Laurel for leaving a prayer card of Ashley's on James Barton's (Bill Ward) grave, but it was Gabby. Gabby spooks Emma in the church by pretending she is God, but Emma finds Gabby's necklace and Gabby breaks into Emma's house to retrieve it. Gabby also finds the memory card and she and Arthur try it out, surprised that it works after being damaged and Gabby witnesses Emma and Ashley's video. Gabby and Arthur play the footage of Emma and Ashley in the church and when Emma catches Gabby, they physically fight and Gabby pushes Emma onto a stone. When Emma Barton is found dead by a viaduct, she is believed to have been murdered and Emma's son, Pete Barton (Anthony Quinlan), suspects Gabby and Pete attempts to talk to Gabby. After Gabby is snappy towards Arthur and Bernice is informed of her truancy, Bernice finds Gabby drinking alcohol and Pete watches on as Bernice reprimands Gabby. Upon her return, Frank Clayton (Michael Praed) lets slip to Laurel that Gabby bought roses, assuming they were for her. After Pete witnesses the discussion, he confronts Gabby in front of her family about roses found at the viaduct with an apology note. Gabby denies murdering Emma, but left the roses for the way she treated Emma and Gabby overhears Bernice and Laurel questioning the possibility of Gabby being capable of murder. Gabby is picked up by the police when she attempts to hitchhike and with Bernice present, she is questioned about Emma's murder and she hands in the memory card with the video of Ashley and Emma. 2017- Dee Dee (Mia Gibson-Reed) arrives unannounced in Emmerdale and reunites with Bernice, Gabby and Diane. Bernice and Gabby admit to Diane they exaggerated their life to make it seem glamorous to Dee Dee. Bernice buys Gabby and Dee Dee gifts, but when Bernice comes clean about not being rich, Dee Dee decides to return to Australia. Gabby is not happy when Bernice starts a relationship with Daz Spencer (Mark Jordan) and she blackmails alcohol out of him. On Valentine's Day, Liv arranges to meet Jacob at the pavilion on Gabby's behalf and Liv tells Gabby that she is asexual, but kisses Gabby to ensure she is not lesbian. Gabby is infuriated with Liv when she witnesses Jacob and Liv hugging and on her 16th birthday, Gabby gives Liv a henna tattoo and at her party, it is revealed the tattoo says skank. Gabby angrily tells everyone that Liv stole Jacob off her and kissed her. Liv refuses to forgive Gabby who tries to get Liv to be friends with her again. Category:Hotten Academy students Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Thomas family Category:2001 births Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:2001 debuts Category:Blackstock family Category:Residents of Mill Cottage Category:Residents of The Woolpack Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:Lambert family Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Connelton Primary School students